cabrikkimperiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Year of 1901
1901 was an eventful year for Cabrik. The year began fairly quietly, the division of labour continued and many people began to specialise. However many events would happen as the year progressed. The March Recession In March the economy would experience a minor recession. 1000ck would be lost and it would take a few days before the economy recovered. However eventually it did recover and the economy grew to roughly 8000ck. The Great Depression This however, was not to last. In April two citizens, William and Mahd, who controlled roughly ⅔ of the economy, betted their entire fortunes in a game of roulette. They lost, and with it the economy crashed. 6000ck was lost in a single day. ⅔ of the entire economy vanished. The economy stabilised at around 2500ck before Imperator Altre threw away his fortune as well, causing the economy to fall below 1500ck. This prompted reform from the Imperator. The Gambling Reform In May the Imperator reformed the gambling system in order to counter the depression. The reform was simple, the cooldown on gambling was reduced and the minimum bet limit was reduced from 100ck to 0ck. This allowed for safer and easier gambling. The reform was successful as almost immediately the economy began to grow. Economic Boom Following the Gambling Reform the economy began to explode. Total Cukka went from 1500ck, to 5000ck, to 8000ck, to 11000ck in just a few months. By August the economy had fully recovered and was much higher than it had been prior to the crash. In addition to this Cabrik experienced a wave of immigration during the depression which increased the population from 7 people to 11 people. Looking Towards the Future Although the year is not done, the government considers the economic growth to be a sign of good things to come. In addition the population is also growing. Currently the goal is for an economy of 25000ck and a population of 15 people. The government is also worried about inflation. The economy is expanding at such a rapid rate that it might devalue the currency. Measures have been put in place to ensure that any inflation experienced is minimal. Government Appointments The Cabinet has now expanded and the only empty seats in government are those of the Supreme Court and one Senate seat. The elections for the first Senate Seat ended with the election of Satvikrocks the 2nd. The elections for the second Senate Seat are yet to take place. The Imperator has appointed 3 Ministers. That guy, who has been appointed Minister of War, has pledged to conquer as much territory for Cabrik as possible. Littlepie was appointed Minister of Immigration and Mahd was appointed Secretary of State. Political Scene Latin man has founded a group known as “The Hand” which he is the leader of. He calls himself the pope. It is not yet known how this group will affect Cabrikk Politics. In other news the “Imperial Casino Party” has been founded with the motto “If it’s not ours we’ll take it, if it is ours we’ll bet it”. The ICP is led by That guy. The Gambling Epidemic The Gambling Epidemic has both been a benefit to the economy and a liability. Both crashes were a result of excessive gambling, however extended periods of growth are also a product of gambling. Measures have been taken by the Imperator to help reduce the effects of the Gambling Epidemic. The effects of these are yet to be seen.